Sunken Whiterose
by Pickled Potato
Summary: This is some whiterose AU. Weiss nearly drowned when doing some early swimming but our hero in red saves the day! Read on.
1. Hero in red

**A/N**

 **Weeeeeeeeeell this is just a Rwby AU. Oh yeah this is also a shred account you can just call me Potato and the other person on this is Pickle he's a** **good writer so yeah. Also any feed back would be great. This is whiterose with a side of bumblebee. On this account you can also expect some other ships. I may or may not have been watching the anime Free when writing this but hey that's not important! So enjoy!**

* * *

Sunlight had never been a favorite to Ruby Rose. Ruby had always been a night owl and hardly would leave the house. But in her defense she was the top player in the popular game Attack Against Huntsmen. Never had she lost a game. Ever. There was times where her friend Jaune Arc would ALMOST beat her top score. Speaking of Jaune, she turned to see him collapsed at his spot at her desk completely knocked out. Tucking some of her short red hair behind her ear she looked at his screen. Stats for Titanfall were still pulled up. 45 piolet, 56 grunt kills, not bad for the skinny blond. Looking around her room she caught a glance at the clock it was 2:55 Am. "Great all the really good players are offline." She grumbled to herself as she put on her head set and log on to her steam. A few ranks later Jaune woke up "What time is it?" He moaned from his spot at her desk. The redhead glanced at the cloak "Its like 5 wake up we got noobs to slay." Jaune sighed and sat up brushing cookie crumbs off him. "Do we have anymore cookies?" Ruby asked as she was frantically clicking trying to escape from an advancing enemy. "Nah I think we ran out somewhere around 1 am." The pair went on like this till Yang woke up.

Yang was Ruby's older sister she let her and Jaune have sleepovers because everyone knew Ruby was about as straight as a boomerang. "You two doing the frick frack in there?" The obnoxious blond said throwing the door open. A mumbled response just came as the two were very focused on the screens in front of them. Yang just rolled her eyes and walked out knowing better than to disrupt nerds at play. After their game was up the blond took of his glasses and rubbed his face. "Hey we have school tomorrow do you do your homework?" Ruby just stared at him then took in what he had said "Oooooohhhh shiiiiitttt!" Ruby cried as she shot of of her chair and grabbed her bag. He just sighed "Figures. Guess we'll have a study session then."

The next few hours were full of homework. "So. Much. Homework." Ruby grunted out with every word hitting her head on her books. "Just one more page of math then we're done." The blond said, eyes focused on the work in front of him. Ruby rolled over off her bed and hit the floor "I say we take a short break and play one round of CS:GO." Jaune just gave her a disapproving look . "Uuuuuuggggghhhhhh. Whhhhyyyyy did I go to Becon?" The silver eyed girl whined rolling around on the floor. "Hey I should be getting home." Jaune said as he looked at his watch. "My parents know you and your gayness but still I have to leave your house sometime." He continued packing up his belongings and making his way towards the door. He stopped before he could exit the room and looked at the spot of red laying on the floor. "Get your work done." With that he was gone.

Getting up from the floor and climbing back onto her bed she reached for her scroll and turned on some nightcore. Putting on headphones and making the music so loud that if a murder was happening below her she would never know. She went on that was steadily working on her page of math till there was a knock on the door. Course the nerd never heard this she also never heard the raven hair girl approach her. The raven haired girl touched her arm causing Ruby to jump and admit a very loud "JESUS CHRIST!" Looking up to she who had just scared the living hell out of her she saw her sister's girlfriend Blake Belladonna standing before her. Blake was a quiet girl till you got to know her then it was all sass and strange dark humor. The reason Ruby no longer played games with Blake was because she would say these dark and almost scary things when she killed enemies like done, never coming back, pain, beg for our life, and lets eat them. "Whaaats up Blake? You scared the crap out of me." Ruby said putting away her finished assignments. Blake just gave a small laugh and said "Maybe you should turn down your music every once and a while and for god sake clean this room." A grumbled response was all she got. "Oh yeah and lunch is ready."

* * *

Next Morning: {I skipped around because it would have just been boring}

I couldn't take it couldn't stand another minute

Couldn't bear another day without you in it

All of the joy that I had known for my life

Was stripped away from me the minute that you died

Ruby's scroll next to her blasted off her favorite song any other time she would enjoy this song but not when it is waking you up for school. With a loud grunt she swung her hand onto her scroll muting the alarm. Pulling herself out of bed she grabbed her clothes and shoved them on. Then she walked down stairs to see Blake at the table reading a book and sipping at her tea. "Ah good morning little red." Blake said not looking up from her book. "Morning kitty." The redhead said with a smirk. Dropping her book Blake stared daggers at her "You know that Yang is the only person who can call be that." Smiling to herself Ruby took a bite of some toast. BAM, BAM, BAM. "Looks like Jaunes here! Bye kitty cat." She said running out the door as she was on her way out she grabbed her signature red hoodie from the coat rack and raced out the door.

"Look all i'm saying is tat if you have 50 grunt kills the pilot kills aren't that important." The blonde said as they walked up to the school. "Yeah they are because the pilot kills are worth like 10 times the points and points are how you get ranks and win the game." The red blur shouted out. "What are you two geeks bringing about." A tall ginger said walking up behind them. In unison they turned and said "Titanfall!" The blond angry expression quickly melted to a smile as he saw his girlfriend Pyrrha. "Oh hi Pyrrha!" Jaunes tone changed from angry to trying to be smooth. "Mind if I steal him Ruby?" The other ginger asked grabbing him by the arm. "Hm? Oh no not at all I was just heading to the pool to do some laps before classes." With that she headed for the pool.

In the locker rooms she sat and looked at the time 7:00 Am. _Perfect I have a whole hour and a half just to swim around._ She thought as she made her way through the maze of lockers to the pool deck. When she left the locker room she walked up to the deep end and looked down. What she saw was a girl in a white swimsuit at the bottom of the pool, her eyes were closed and she was not moving. _Holy shit! Shes dying!_ Was the first thing that came to mind so naturally she dove in after the white beauty. She grabbed the not moving girl and dragged her up. When they hit the surface the other white haired girl was still not moving. _Ah Fuck._ Was the only thought that went around in Ruby's head as she dragged the white haired girl onto the deck. Ruby began mouth to mouth. Slowly breathing into the girl in hopes of bringing back life. After a few deep breaths she went back to the girls mouth and did mouth to mouth again. This time she felt the girl being to kiss her so Ruby being a huge player kisses right back. Then BAM she was shoved off the white haired girl with such a force she almost fell into the water. "What. The. Actual. Fuck." The girl said between breaths. "Look before you go accusing me this is what happened. I walked out, you were on the bottom, I saved your life." Ruby tried to explain herself to the best of her ability. "Ah. I see and for that I am eternally grateful. Weiss Schnee." The drowning snowflake said sticking out her hand. "Ruby Rose." The hero is red said taking the Weiss's hand.

 **A/N**

 **Yay! That's all for now till Pickle writes the next Chapter! This WILL updated by next week weather its me or him it will be updated!**

 **Till next time you lovely people!**

 **-The one and only Potato the great**


	2. The Swimmer and The Fencer

**A/N**

 **We spent the whole day together just writing this chapter of magic and trash! Oh and btw Ren is a bit sassy and kinda a player... Anyways in the making of this chapter we lost a very loved cookie jar. It drooped and the bat did not fly but instead the bat got smashed and not the good kind of smashed. The bat is in surgery, we hope Pickle will be able to save him...*removes hat*.**

 **Thank you and please enjoy.**

{The next day}

"Ruby slow down!" The nonathletic blond said trying and failing to catch up to the red spot speeding through the streets. "Sorry Jaune" Ruby said rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly "I'm just really excited to see Weiss." The blond gave a knowing glance in her direction. "Soooo… You gonna hit that?" Ruby just turned as red as her hoodie and said "What NO! Were just friends!" Jaune just smirked "Yeah just a friend that you are totally ditching me to go see! Honestly we have walked to school together ever since we were smol beans and NOW you leave me for some MEGA BITCH?!" Ruby felt the blood rush to her face and tried to hide her blush. "Let it go Jaune." The redhead said with a cold tone that could rival Weiss'. thinking to herself "Conceal don't feel don't let him know!" Jaune just smiled "I know she's your Weisfu." At that Ruby dashed away to the gates of the school.

Ruby was quickly running through the halls when she smashed into none other than Weiss Schnee herself, sending them both to the floor. "You awful excuse for a human being!" The redhead still dazed from the fall sat up not realizing she was straddling her crush. "AH! FUCK ME!" Ruby cried as she climbed off of Weiss. "Woah Weiss who's the shrimp?" A green hair girl said. "Does she need a good beat down?" The blue haired boy helping up Weiss said. "No,no it's quite alright she's...a friend." The green haired girl looked skeptical at first but then "Whatever i'm Emrald." The rose stuck out her hand "Nice to meet you Em." The grip that Emrald already had on her hand tightened as Ruby spoke those fatal words. "I will go al dexter on your ass if you say that one more time." Ruby just gave a knowing smile "Okay. EM." Next thing Ruby knew she was sitting in a pool of her own blood. "Emerald what the ffuuck!" She heard Weiss scream as Weiss crouched down next to Ruby. "What The girls got a big mouth." Emerald just said in a monotone voice. Ruby no realized what had happened as she sat sat up and wiped away the blood that was pooling from her nose. The red sticky fluid {Foreshadowing ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)} was now all over the front of her hoodie. "Fuck, my nose." She said covering her nose with her hands. "Ugh, I guess I'll have to drag you to the hospital wing" Weiss groaned glaring at Emerald "Thanks to you Em". "Wha.. you! Uhh fine." The scantily clad cheerleader struggled then, stomped away.

{In the hospital wing}

"Ruby you almost died there what were you thinking!" Weiss Exclaimed dragging Ruby behind her. "Died? Pffftt no." The blood covered girl stated, "I'm fine, Anyways thanks for helping me to the nurse's office." Ruby rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly."Even though I helped you doesn't mean we're friends." The white clad girl said. "Sureeee." Ruby grinned sliding into the nurse's office. Weiss entered after muttering "So annoying". The nurse, Glynda, came over to attend to her wond. "I just want to say" The nurse started with a heavy country accent "You guys make a VERY cute couple." Both Weiss' and Ruby' face turned bright red "O-oh n-no you have it all wrong we're not a thing. I mean we're good friends err friends ever since… well you see I saved her life and now well we talk more often! And I mean like it's not what you think! And Wei-" Ruby's rant was cut off by the very sharp tone of Weiss. "Shut up Ruby she gets it!" As soon as the nurse left Weiss let out a huff. "You made me skip my study hall you know!" Weiss said folding her arms. "S-sorry... W-would you,uh, maybe ,um, uh." Ruby stuttered her words not wanting to come out. "Spit it out." Weiss growled in a low tone. "Would you maybe want to study with me after school?" Ruby did indeed spit out. Weiss shrugged and said "Fine. But I have to lead fencing after school today. You'll have to wait." Ruby's face lit up in excitement "That's alright I too have a team to lead. You can meet me in the pool area I'll hurry." "Kewl." Was the simple reply.

{At fencing with Weissy poo}

"Alright! Today we're sparing." Weiss commanded "I'll assign partners Yatsuhashi and Velvet, and Neptune and I will spare."Neptune mummers "Yes!" As everyone put on their equipment. A few minutes in after Weiss beat Neptune 4-1 Neptune asked blushing. "Hey Weiss wanna go to the upcoming dance with me?" Panic took over Weiss as she had to let him down lightly. "Umm no err I'm already going with someone." Weiss hurriedly responded. "Who?" Neptune asked. "Uhh" Weiss stated grasping for a name "Ruby, I'm going with her." "Oh" Neptune said "Okay, I'm excited to see you two there." 'Fuck.' Weiss thought "Why was she my response."

{Swim Practice}

"As captain of the swim team I will make sure that we beat atlas in the upcoming swim meet! Alright guys let's get to some practice." Ruby's voice was loud in the echoey pool area. "Let's start out with a 200 freestyle then we'll do some drill." The crowed of people noded there heads and jumped in the water. As soon as everyone was swimming she took a sigh of relief, she had never been very good at public speaking which made it very hard to lead a swim team but she thinks she does pretty good. Plus she is the fastest kid on her team and in all of remnant. Jumping in the cool water she started to think about a certain white haired babe. 'Goddammit she was so cute' Was all she could think about as the water rushed past her.

She closed eyes as and let the water surround her. Ruby always liked being underwater it was so silent and any real sound was muffled. In all she loved the peace in getting to be underwater and not have to worry about school or the time she had to face the lunch lady and order her food. Suddenly she ran into the lane line. "Shit." Ruby said under water knowing that no one understood her. The practice went on like this till the end of practice when they were all trending in the 12 foot. Ruby had a tendency to sit at the bottom of the 12 foot and go limp, enjoying the silence. However when you do that apparently people think you are dying and think they have to "save" you. At the moment Ruby was limp at the the bottom slowly releasing her air into O shaped bubbles. The rest of the team had gone home and she was just waiting for Weiss to walk in so Weiss could see her in her swimsuit. A muffled yell came from above the surface. Then a flash of green crossed her vision. Next a pair of strong but gentle hands were on her and pulling her to the surface at an alarming rate. Then she was hauled onto the deck with such force her head was hit a bit making her go into a dazed state. Soon she felt a pair of soft lips go against her mouth and air was being shoved into her with quite a lot of force. Ruby began to squirm around on the pool deck trying to evade the mouth on her face but was too weak to push the larger body off of her. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" A high pitched voice of a certain white haired girl screamed stomping over to Ruby and her "Hero".

"Uh, Hia Weiss." Ruby said awkwardly. The boy that had pulled her out of the water and practically made out with her had black hair with a line of fuchsia and his eyes were of a beautiful pink. If Ruby was straight she would be blushing because of him but instead she was red for a different reason. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING KISSING MY...MY….FRIEND!" Ruby turned as red as her swim suit. "Eh. Date?" Weiss shoved the boy with pink eyes. "What's your name anyways jackass?" The boy with black hair stepped back. "Weeeeeell excuse meeeeee Ice Queen! I was just saving your friend over here so that you could actually hang with her again! Oh and my name is Ren! Ruby and I are actually good friends so excuse you!" Ruby was nervously fidgeting as the two went back and forth till she could take no more. "GUYS!" Ruby's tone shut them both up they turn both eyes burning with anger. "Uh, First of all Ren get off of me! And please tell me there's something in your pocket." Ren blushed as he shot up from her and wiped where his pants had been wet from the water and sat on the pool deck. "Also I was never drowning and so you had no right to go climbing on me like that!" He seemed lost for words, something that the sassy Ren was almost never. "But-I-You." He sputtered as the words just wouldn't form. "And Weiss…" Ruby started turning to face her "CHILL THE FUCK OUT." Weiss huffed and turned a light shade of red. "I'm going to change you two kiss and makeup." With that she walked toward the changing rooms with a confident smile on her face.

Half way through getting dressed she heard the yelp of a yangery Weiss and a very large splash. Ruby shoved her hoodie over her head and ran out onto the pool deck. She saw a very red faced Weiss and Ren who was smirking and floating in the water. "What happened?" Ruby asked the green and white pair Weiss turned darker red. "That PERVERT waltzes over to me and said 'You heard her pucker up princess.' and then he kisses me! So I shoved him in the water and his fat ass gets me all wet when he falls in with his huge fuckin' splash!" Weiss explains still fuming with anger. "You know you liked it snow queen." He said winking at her. "Let's get out of here Ruby." Grabbing Ruby by her hand she dragged her out of the building. They were walking outside when they spotted Neptune, who as soon as he saw the duo. walked up to them and said "So this is Ruby Rose?" Weiss panicked and linked arms with Ruby and said "Uh, yes Neptune this is her." Ruby looked a bit confused and the realized or thought she realized what was happening. "Oh! You're that blue haired boy that was with Em when she hit me!" He gave a little bow. "So I am." He said with a small smile. "I was actually wondering if I could talk to you Ruby… Alone." Ruby was once again confused but said, "Yeah sure buddy whatever ya need." Weiss looked really concerned as Neptune and Ruby walked to the back of the school. Now Ruby found herself pinned against the wall of the school. "I will make sure that they never find your body if you hurt her." He spit at her face. "I-I Would never dream of hurting Weiss trust me!" He just nodded and gave her a hard slap. Then he showed a toothy smile. "Great buddy then i'll see you later." With that he was gone.

With a sigh Ruby walked back around the school and said "Let's get out of here." On the walk home the topic of the dance came up. "Oh bi the bi I may have told some people that I was going to the dance with you." Weiss said nonchalantly as she kept on walking. "WHAT?!" Ruby screamed her face going bright red. "Yup." Was all Weiss said back.

 **A/N**

 **Yeah so like I said before we are going to just have this updated again next time! WOOT! SO yeeeeeaaahhhh!**

 **Just a question for you to respond in the comments:**

 **What gender do you think Pickle and Potato are?**

 **Thanks and until next time:**

 **/Pickle and Potato\\\\\\\\\**


End file.
